


Think On Those Sins

by nerd_musical_weirdo



Category: Servamp kinda, Seven Deadly Sins - Fandom
Genre: Other, This is my own version of Seven Deadly Sins using Servamp as examples
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 19:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerd_musical_weirdo/pseuds/nerd_musical_weirdo
Summary: This is my own version of the Seven Deadly Sins using Servamp, I wanted to do something like this for a while so imma use pieces. I sometimes hope that the Sins are real, kinda jealous of the stories used to explain the Sins





	1. Pre-story

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pre-story at the start of the this story, kinda giving a baseline of this and hopefully its okay

**_“Blessed are they whose transgressions are forgiven, whose sins are covered. Blessed is the man whose sin the lord will never count against him.”_ **

**_Romans 4:7-8_ **

_ I was drowning, there was no way out of this watery grave. The light was disappearing,darkness replacing the world around me with every passing second as I slowly sank into nothing. _

_ “Let me help you, just accept me. I will be yours as you will be mine. Let me be your sin… Let me be YOUR sin.” A voice whispered, the sound seemly echoing in my ears. Hands reached towards me, just infiltrating the darkness that surrounded me. _

_ “Let me help you and I will forever be your sin. Accept me and command me to do your bidding. I will be your pawn.” The voice whispered, the word ‘pawn’ wrapping itself around my mind. I opened my mouth and watched as the bubbles took the last of the air in my losing lungs. The darkness finally stole the last of the light in my failing vision… My sin, I hated my sins, my wretched mistakes but… This time, THIS TIME my sin will save me. _

_ “Yes… My sin, you’re my sin.” I managed to get out into the water. Finally as I lost my grip on my consciousness, I felt my body being lifted up and out of the deep, darkened water… My would be watery grave. _

_ “I shall protect you, my master.” The voice said, warmth blowing gently against my ear. I smiled loosely before everything finally went blank. _

_ \--------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXX------------------- _

_ They grabbed my arms and held me still, forcing me to my knees. I watched my master fight a losing battle, blood dripping into her eye from a cut on her forehead and down her arm, droplets slowly sliding off her finger tips of the useless arm. It dangled by her side after multiple hits in the unfair battle against one of HIS minions. Barely able to stand but yet, she refused to back down and run when I told her to. _

_ “Master! Master!” I yelled, begging to get her attention. She ignored me, purposely turning herself to avoid looking at me. _

_ “Listen to me, you stubborn woman! You need to get out of here!” I yelled, urging her to escape. Her opponent laughed and lunged, slicing at her. I watched her fall into the body of water behind her, her body going slack with defeat and resignation. Everything blurred around me, I lost all control until there was only a blur of red. I launched myself into the water after my master, hoping to reach her before I lost her again. _

_ Her eyes were closing, bubbles streaming from her mouth. She was getting further and further away from me. I reached out and spoke to her, _

_ “Let me help you, just accept me. I will be yours as you will be mine.” My heart spluttered as I spoke the words of her belonging to me, _

_ “Let me be your sin… Let me be YOUR sin.” I finally reach her, my arms finally able to wrap around her, _

_ “Let me help you and I will forever be your sin. Accept me and command me to do your bidding. I will be your pawn.” I pleaded to her, watching her lips open as if to reply. _

_ “Yes… My sin, you’re my sin.” She whimpered into the water, finally losing consciousness. I tightened my grip around her and started pulling her towards the surface. _

_ “I shall protect you, my master.” I whispered in her ear, holding her close to my chest. She smiled as she rested against me. _

_ “I will protect you, my master. I will protect you with my life.” I say into her hair, walking through the mess of blood. I won’t fail again. _


	2. Character List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my character list for everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are my characters for everyone in this story, I hope they sound okay

**_Character List:_ **

**_PRIDE \- Abra_ **

**_PRIDE Master \- Clayd_ **

**_ENVY -Lorain_ **

**_ENVY Master \- Iro_ **

**_GREED \- Arthur_ **

**_GREED Master \- Oreena_ **

**_LUST \- Azalea_ **

**_LUST Master \- Navana_ **

**_WRATH \- Merlin_ **

**_WRATH Master \- Khan_ **

**_SLOTH \- Ash or Varian_ **

**_SLOTH Master \- Deacon_ **

**_GLUTTONY \- Aramhes_ **

**_GLUTTONY Master \- Samuel_ **

**_MELANCHOLY \- Tsubaki_ **

**_MELANCHOLY Master \- Lillian_ **

**_MINION #1 \- Lucy_ **

**_MINION #2 \- Ryder_ **

**_VILLAIN MAIN \- Narcissus_ **

**_VILLAIN #1 \- Ren_ **

**_VILLAIN #2 \- Hugo_ **

**_CAST AFTER:_ **

**_Sofia_ **

**_Ella_ **

**_Valyir - Navana Butler_ **

**_Aerin - Ally fuck whatever a friend_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and tell me your opinions, even if its just a word. I hate my works and they're terrible and my boyfriends biased about whatever I write because he loves me but I'm glad to have his feedback whenever I spam him with my terrible works


End file.
